Pantai
by suzhumiya arlovskaya
Summary: Pantai, lukisan, pasta, dan sebuah pernyataan cinta berpadu menjadi satu dan menyatukan mereka yang terpisah oleh jarak, walaupun mereka hanya dapat menyatu di hati.


Pantai

.

.

.

.

_Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Warning: Human AU

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Michelle berdandan, tidak seperti biasanya. Dia juga memakai bajunya yang paling bagus. Setelah bersiap-siap, dia segera pergi ke bandara.

Lho? Apakah Michelle ingin pergi ke luar negara? Oh, ternyata tidak. Dia pergi ke bandara karena ingin menjemput seseorang yang penting baginya.

Sesampainya di bandara, Michelle sangat beruntung. Ternyata pesawat jurusan Italia-Seychelles telah datang. Dia tinggal menunggu di gerbang bandara—seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang yang ingin ia jemput.

Beberapa saat kemudian, orang yang ditunggu oleh Michelle akhirnya datang. Betapa senangnya Michelle, dia ingin menyapanya, ternyata orang itu menyapanya duluan.

"Nee~~ kamu pasti Michelle-chan~?" kata orang tersebut sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Iya! Kamu pasti Feliciano-kun?" kata Michelle. Orang bernama Feliciano itu tersenyum dengan gembira.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu ya~ dan tak kusangka kalau negaramu sangat cantik~ secantik kamu~~" kata Feliciano.

"Terima kasih! Eh, ayo kita ke rumahku! Dekat aja kok." Kata Michelle. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan kaki menuju rumah Michelle yang tak jauh dari bandara tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Michelle dan Feliciano baru pertama kali ini bertemu langsung. Sebelumnya mereka hanya bertemu melalui surat.

Cara mereka berkenalan sangat unik. Ada majalah _online_ yang menyediakan rubrik untuk mengajukan saran dan kritik yang dikirim para pembaca melalui surat. Feliciano dan Michelle pernah mengirimkan surat yang mengajukan saran yang sama. Karena merasa sehati, yang pertama kali memutuskan untuk mengirim surat adalah Feliciano. Dia berkata bahwa saran yang mereka berikan benar-benar mirip dan dia merasa sehati. Untunglah Michelle adalah gadis yang baik dan ramah, jadi dia menanggapi surat tersebut dengan baik. Dia pun merasa sehati. Lama-kelamaan, akhirnya mereka dekat—dan mereka pun menjadi sahabat pena. Kemudian, di liburan musim panas ini, Feliciano berniat untuk menghabiskan beberapa minggu di Seychelles, negara Michelle. Dan inilah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu langsung.

"Feliciano-kun, bagaimana perjalanan tadi? Apakah perjalanannya menyenangkan?" tanya Michelle saat mereka berdua duduk-duduk di teras rumah Michelle sambil makan ikan bakar buatan Michelle.

"Tentu saja enak~" kata Feliciano. "Seenak ikan bakar ini~~ Ah, seandainya saja ada pasta rasa ikan bakar~~"

Michelle hanya terkekeh. Dia tahu, kalau Feliciano memang tergila-gila dengan pasta—makanan khas Italia itu. dia juga senang karena masakannya dipuji.

"Hm … apa Italia itu negara yang seindah Seychelles? Apa kau membawa foto-foto dari negaramu itu?" kata Michelle. Dia selalu penasaran dengan negara asal Feliciano itu. Feliciano sering menjelaskan keindahan Italia lewat kata-kata saja, makanya Michelle masih penasaran.

"Oh! Tentu saja, kuambilkan kameranya dulu ya~" kata Feliciano sambil masuk ke dalam rumah Michelle untuk mengambil kameranya dia taruh di kamar yang sudah disediakan ibu Michelle.

Michelle hanya menunggu dengan sabar. Oh, rasanya dia senang karena punya teman dari negara lain. Mereka jadi bisa berbagi keindahan negara masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian Feliciano datang dengan sebuah kamera.

"Nih! Kamu boleh lihat-lihat~" kata Feliciano. Michelle pun menerima kamera itu dengan senang hati.

"Waaaah … ternyata negaramu indah juga!" kata Michelle ketika melihat-lihat foto hasil jepretan Feliciano yang mengambil _setting_ di berbagai tempat indah di Italia.

Michelle sekekali tertawa kecil karena di foto tersebut tidak cuma meuat pemandangan Italia, tetapi juga memuat wajah-wajah lucu Feliciano. Kadang kalau dia berfoto di depan patung, dia akan meniru pose patung itu dengan wajah yang lucu.

"Kau benar-benar lucu di foto ini, Feliciano-kun!" kata Michelle.

"Hehehe~" kata Feliciano terkekeh. "Aku gitu lho~~"

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari bersama Feliciano benar-benar menyenangkan!

Itulah pikiran Michelle. Dia tak menyangka kalau Feliciano itu lebih lucu dari dugaannya. Walauupun dia terkesan tidak serius dan tidak berguna, tapi itulah yang menarik bagi Michelle.

Setiap hari di musim panas ini dihabiskan dengan memasak di halaman belakang rumah Michelle yang begitu indah dengan pemandangan terbuka. Kadang mereka memasak ikan bakar, _barbeque_, dan tak jarang Feliciano memasak pasta dengan tambahan ikan bakar buatan Michelle. Kadang, Feliciano melukis dan Michelle memasak. Sering kali, Michelle mendapati Feliciano melukis makanan yang dibuat Michelle. Entah karena lapar atau terobsesi.

Dan hari ini Michelle akan mengajak Feliciano pergi ke pantai menaiki sepeda.

"Waaah~ Asyik~ Hari ini ke pantai~~" kata Feliciano. Dia sedang menyiapkan barang-barang yang ingin ia bawa ke pantai.

Sementara Feliciano bersiap-siap, Michelle membuat berbagai macam makanan yang akan mereka bawa ke pantai. Oh iya, mereka ke pantai cuma berdua lho!

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah siap.

"Filiciano-kun yakin membawa barang sebanyak itu?" kata Michelle ketika melihat Feliciano yang menyeret dua buah ransel besar, sementara dia hanya membawa tas kecil dan sebuah keranjang yang berisi makanan.

"Hahaha! Tentu sajaa~~"

Setelah berkata begitu, dia menaruh satu ransel di belakang dan yang satunya di depan. Mellihat itu, Michelle langsung tertawa.

"Hahaha! Kau lucu sekali … memangnya kau bisa mengendarai sepeda kalau begitu caranya?" kata Michelle.

"Bisa doong~~" kata Feliciano. Kemudian dia mencoba mengendarai sepeda itu dan …

Bruk!

Feliciano terjatuh bersama sepedanya. Sambil tertawa, Michelle menolongnya.

"Hihihi …" kata Michelle sambil menarik tangan Feliciano agar Feliciano bisa bangun. "Biar aku yang bawa ransel yang satunya."

Lalu Feliciano menyerahkan satu ransel kepada Michelle. Michelle langsung menerimanya. Dia pun menaiki sepedanya. Feliciano juga. Setelah benar-benar siap, mereka pun berangkat.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di pantai, Feliciano senang sekali.

"Waa~~ pantaiii~" kata Feliciano sambil berlari-larian di pantai tersebut. Michelle hanya tersenyum.

Sementara Feliciano berenang di laut dengan bahagianya, Michelle menyiapkan _barbeque_, ikan bakar, sosis bakar, dan makanan kesukaan Feliciano—pasta.

Setelah puas berenang, Feliciano mengeringkan badannya dan memakai baju ganti yang ia bawa. Saat itu, masakan Michelle sudah siap.

"Feliciano-kun, makanannya sudah siap semua! Kita makan yuk!" kata Michelle.

"Oke~" kata Feliciano.

Mereka makan di atas tikar yang dibawa Feliciano. Feliciano benar-benar nafsu makan, sampai-sampai dia mengambil beberapa porsi pasta dan ikan bakar. Oh iya, minuman mereka adalah es kelapa.

"Nyaam~ Pasta dan ikan bakar memang enaaak~" kata Feliciano.

"Syukurlah kamu suka masakanku!" kata Michelle.

"Oh iya, apa kamu pernah ke pantai-pantai yang ada di negara lain? Selain negaramu dan negaraku?" kata Michelle.

"Tentu saja!" kata Feliciano.

"Pantainya bagus enggak?" kata Michelle.

"Bagus, dong! Banyak cewek cantik, makanan daerah yang lezat dan unik, ikan-ikan yang lucu, pemandangan yang indah … pokoknya bagus!" kata Feliciano bersemangat.

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan ya." kata Michelle.

Kemudian tercipta keheningan di antara mereka. Yang ada hanya bunyi Feliciano yang sedang memakan pasta.

"Ah~ Enaknya melukis nih! mumpung pemandangannya indah!" kata Feliciano sambil mengeluarkan alat-alat melukisnya.

Sementara Feliciano melukis, Michelle hanya berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Itulah yang ia sukai. Sesekali dia duduk dan menikmati ombak yang menerpa kakinya.

"Oh iya, Michelle-chan! Aku melukis kamu ya~" kata Feliciano.

"E-eh? Tapi kan—" kata Michelle malu.

"Tenang saja~ kamu tinggal berdiri di sana dan menghadap aku!" kata Feliciano. "Aku akan melukismu bersama pemandangan pantai ini!"

"Oh, baiklah!" kata Michelle. Kemudian dia berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Feliciano.

"Ok~ aku mulai melukismu~"

Beberapa saat kemudian, lukisan Feliciano sudah jadi. Michelle pun melihat lukisan Feliciano. Lukisannya benar-benar indah, dan dia terlihat cantik di sana.

"Wah, lukisanmu benar-benar bagus!" kata Michelle.

"Hehehe~ karena modelnya cantik~" kata Feliciano dan itu membuat Michelle _blushing_. "Oh iya, lukisan itu buatmu aja!"

"Terima kasih!" kata Michelle.

Dia pun memandangi lukisan it dengan saksama. Sangat indah … Lalu, tercipta suatu pertanyaan yang amat mengagetkan dan tak terduga dari Michelle.

"Feliciano-kun …" kata Michelle.

"Apa, Michelle-chan~?" kata Feliciano.

" … apa kamu punya pacar?" tanya Michelle.

Feliciano hanya diam dengan wajah murung. Melihat itu, Michelle langsung salah tingkah.

"E-eh … kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, tidak apa-apa kok!" kata Michelle.

"Ah, bukannya enggak mau menjawab. Aku cuma bingung menjawab~" kata Feliciano. "Sebenarnya aku tidak punya pacar. Aku malu kalau kau tahu itu!"

"Itu bukan hal yang memalukan, Feliciano-kun. Bahkan aku belum punya …" kata Michelle. Kemudian, dia lega karena mendengar bahwa Feliciano belum punya pacar.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Lega? Mengapa Michelle malah lega mendengar hal itu? Apa jangan-jangan …

"Oh iya, Michelle. Pemandangan pantai ini sangat indah ya." kata Feliciano.

Mereka berdua duduk di samping sepeda mereka. Dan sekarang Feliciano terlihat serius.

"Ya." kata Michelle singkat.

"Sangat indah untuk tempat menyatakan perasaan kepada seseorang." Kata Feliciano. Menyatakan perasaan?

"Eh? Apa mak—" kata Michelle. Dia dangat terkejut ketika Feliciano berdiri dan menarik tangannya untuk ikut berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Feliciano. Mereka pun bertemu muka dan itu membuat Michelle _blushing_.

"Michelle, _ti amo_!" kata Feliciano tegas, walaupun masih terdengar seperti nada bicaranya yang biasa.

"Fe-Feliciano-kun …?" kata Michelle tercengang.

Rasanya Feliciano pernah mengatkan bahwa _ti amo_ itu artinya …

… aku cinta kamu!

Michelle benar-benar senang, dan dia menangis terharu.

"Michelle-chan?" kata Feliciano. "Kamu—"

"A-aku … aku … aku mencintaimu juga, Feliciano-kun!"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Feliciano akan pulang ke Italia. Michelle sedih karena dia akan berpisah dengan Feliciano. Tapi apa mau dikata, itu memang harus terjadi.

Sekarang mereka berdua ada di bandara. Sebentar lagi Feliciano akan berangkat.

"Feliciano-kun, semoga selamat sampai di Italia!" kata Michelle.

"Terima kasih Michelle-chan~~!" kata Feliciano. "Oh iya,"

Tiba-tiba, dengan gerakan cepat Feliciano mengecup pipi kanan Michelle.

"terima kasih atas semuanya! Aku akan ke sini lagi tahun depan!" kata Feliciano sambil melambai ke arah Michelle yang _blushing_. Feliciano pun berjalan menuju ruang tunggu pesawat.

"Iya! Kutunggu, ya!" kata Michelle.

.

.

.

.

Seiring pesawat yang ditumpangi Feliciano lepas landas, Michelle melambai ke arah pesawat tersebut sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Pantai, lukisan, pasta, dan sebuah pernyataan cinta berpadu menjadi satu dan menyatukan mereka yang terpisah oleh jarak, walaupun mereka hanya dapat menyatu di hati.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hai minna-san! elizaveta suzhumiya hadir lagi di fandom hetalia!

gimana fanfic saya kali ini? gaje? bagus? _subarashi_? ah, itu semua terserah kalian saja. silahkan ajukan kritik dan saran di kolom review. mohon maaf jika ada typo. sekian dan terima kasih!

hatta futte~ hatta futte~ hatta futte paredo~~


End file.
